1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to plugs and plug insertion sections, and more particularly to plug error insertion prevention systems that are suitable to prevent plugs from being inserted in incorrect insertion sockets.
2. Conventional Technology
Conventionally, in order not to insert a plug of a power plug socket into a wrong socket, some ideas have been devised for matching the two for making clear a right combination of the two, such as coloring the plug and the socket in the same color. If a device is sold with a predetermined set of a plug and a socket, this kind of matching of the two can be clearly made by coloring the plug and the socket in the same color in a manufacturing stage. However, there are many devices having plugs which are sold separately from devices having sockets for plugs. When one of them or both of them are separately purchased, the purchaser needs to make a certain matching of the two.
However, even when a matching is made in advance, there is still a possibility that a plug may be inserted in the wrong socket, when their indications are located in positions which make them difficult to view, or when the device is installed in a dark place and the contents of the matching is misunderstood. In these situations, the device may be destroyed by short-circuit, destroyed by excess voltage applied to the device, and in the worst case, there is a danger that the device catches fire or explodes.
Also, when the purchaser makes him/herself a match, in order to judge if an insertion socket is a correct one, it is necessary to confirm a correct combination of a plug and the insertion socket by inserting the plug once in the socket. In this instance, there is a possibility that the plug may be inserted in the wrong and different insertion socket. In such a case, there are also dangers similar to those described above.
When a match is made without confirming whether a combination of a plug and an insertion socket is correct, and a wrong match is made between a plug and an insertion socket, there is a possibility that a plug may be inserted in the wrong insertion socket. In such a case, there are also dangers similar to those described above.
In view of the above, the present invention has been made through aiming at the unsolved problems of the conventional technology, and it is an object of the present invention to provide plug error insertion prevention systems, plugs, plug insertion sections, plug control programs, contactless identification tag control programs, and plug insertion section control programs.